


the fifth bell rings

by rostova



Category: Ghost Quartet - Malloy, Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: F/F, also theres a gq reference hehehehhh, i mean its super cute and super old writing of mine, mary just chills with sonya and helps her with her students, shes a science teacher and mary is an english teacher, soft stuff ig!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rostova/pseuds/rostova
Summary: i mean i wrote this a while ago so it might be terrible, but its just mary helping sonya control her class and stuff and they make friends... and read a poem and.... just read it i hope its good





	the fifth bell rings

Ms. Bolkonskaya, or Ms. B, was one of the favorite teachers of every 7th grader at Moscow Junior High School. All the kids loved how she’d give out candy almost every day, and her kind soul. These kids were perfect for her, because they hadn’t yet gotten mean and cold-hearted.

This all started at the beginning of the new 7th grade school year. Ms. B was getting her classroom all neat and tidy for the open house that happened to be that night, to welcome her new students. Her older brother Andrey was helping her.

“There’s a new teacher coming this year. 7th grade science. I think once school starts I’ll go introduce myself to her,” Mary said to Andrey, a gleeful smile on her face.

“Sounds nice, Mary.” Andrey answered gruffly, wrestling with a welcome banner to hang above the whiteboard.

Mary laughed, helping untangle her brother from the mess he’d made.

Mary had been teaching for about 5 years now. Her classes were 7th grade English and a religion elective class for older high schoolers. She loved filling the kids to the brim with knowledge that would help them in the future.

Well, the night of the open house passed quickly, and it was soon the first Monday that school started.

Mary arrived promptly at school, and sat in anticipation for her new students to arrive. The first half of the first day went by fast, it was 5th period that threw her off.

The smallest class of the day, only 16 students, was sitting and writing their introduction journal entry, when it happened.

A loud explosion from the room across the hall sounded, making all the kids jump.

“I’ll go… check on that.” Mary murmured, jumping up and hurrying to her classroom door. She opened it, and was greeted by a young woman with windswept red hair pulled back in a braided bun and goggles around her eyes. She was followed by a group of 7th graders with giddy looks on their faces.

“Ah, hi, I know this isn’t something I should’ve done on the first day, a nuclear experiment, you know–,” the teacher started.

“My goodness, a nuclear experiment? Are you qualified?” Mary asked, an expression of awe on her face.

“Of course I am! But my students and I will have to stay here for a few… hours– days? Yeah, days, I contaminated the lab. Is that okay?”

“Uh, yeah, that’s okay.” Mary led the frazzled teacher to her desk. “You sit here for now. And, forgive me, what’s your name?”

“Name’s Sonya Rostova. You can call me Sonya.” She said with a soft smile. “And you kids can call me Ms. R!”

“I’m Mary, Mary Bolkonskaya. Ms. B. Uh, Mary, if you want.” She stuttered, smiling at Sonya.

The two stared at each other for a moment, then a student broke the silence.

“Ms. B, can you read us that story you said you would read us?” A redhead girl named Rose spoke.

“Oh, yes, I completely forgot. And it’s not a story, Rose, but a poem.”

For the rest of class, Mary read Edgar Allan Poe’s “The Raven” to the class, and her counterpart, Sonya, listened with great interest.

After 5th period, it was lunch, and Sonya invited Mary to eat with her. Sitting in a corner of the teacher’s lounge, the two laughed and learned about each other; each listening intently.

The rest of the week, while Sonya’s classroom was getting cleaned up, all her classes came to Ms. B’s class to hear her read. Though none of the classes got much done, the bond between Sonya and Mary seemed to grow and grow.

Mary knew she’d made a great new… friend.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully it wasn't terrible, yknow? thank u for reading ur blessed and ily


End file.
